Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure sensing and measuring system in the form of a diaphragm pressure gauge with monitoring of the process-side diaphragm.
Description of the Background Art
Diaphragm pressure gauges are convenient, robust, and highly accurate pressure-indicating instruments, which can display a pressure without auxiliary energy and pressure transfer fluids.